Through the Rain
by T.K. Hale
Summary: Ruko Yukone has always had a strange life. But one day it gets even stranger, and she is thrown into a new world of people that think they know her. I suck at summaries...Rated T to be safe...
1. Chapter 1

Through the Rain

_Author's note: Hey T.K. here…..I took a majorly long hiatus from fanfiction…but now I'm back….with a Vocaloid fanfic! : P I don't own Vocaloid sadly…..T.T (p.s. I'm using some some fan ages in this)_

Chapter 1

Bam!

Ruko Yokune flinched as she watched Ritsu Namine's bat make contact with yet another baseball. She had to admit the young six year old cross-dresser was getting really good at baseball.

"Did you see that Ruko-chan?" Ritsu exclaimed excited, "I hit it again!"

Ruko grinned "Yeah Rit-kun I saw it!"

Ritsu gave the cutest smile it the world. When Ritsu smiled like that Ruko often forgot what a brat the kid could be. She really did adore him.

"Hey it's time to go!" Tei Sukone yelled from next to Ruko.

Ruko scowled, Tei had done nothing but stare at her watch the whole time they had been there.

The reason why was… they were all moving.

*Two Weeks Earlier*

Ruko flinched as she heard the doorbell ring. She was trying to make dinner! Which was hard when you had a six year old (that looked more sixteen) yelling at you, and a 19 year old Len Kagamine fan girl yelling at the T.V.. Ruko sighed, she was only 19 herself! She shouldn't have to take care of two other people by herself! Not only that but usually she had to take care of a 15.5 year old chimera named Teto and a 3.5 year old Japanese wolf named Miko. Right now she didn't even know where the two of them were! Ruko sighed, and as the doorbell rang again she vaguely wished that her partner Rook were there with her to give her moral support. Too bad he had disappeared about a year before.

Ruko was about to tear someone's head off when the doorbell rang again. Then she heard Tei scream from the living room. Ruko rolled her eyes and poked her head through the kitchen door. What she saw was a very angry Tei and a broken T.V.

"What happened Tei?" Ruko asked stifling a groan.

"LEN KAGAMINE IS TAKING A BREAK FROM HIS TOUR!" Tei roared, "APPARENTLY HE IS "TIRED" OR SOMETHING! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!"

Ruko sweat dropped, and the doorbell rang again.

Ruko made her was past the angry yandere and finally answered the door. There were a couple of official looking men at standing outside.

"Ruko Yukone…I presume?" The taller of the two asked.

"Yes that's me," Ruko started carefully. She didn't trust official people, not with Teto being a chimera, Miko being a wolf part of the time, Ritsu having missiles in his chest (yeah…), Rook being able to turn into a dog, Tei being a psychopath sometimes, and her own secrets. She was determined to keep her friends safe and away from government hands.

The shorter of the men looked uncomfortable, his eyes kept shifting from side to side.

"I reallly don't know how to tell you this." shorter man hesitated then looked Ruko over with disgust, "_Miss _

Yukone."

Ruko scowled, "Tell me what sir?"

"We are taking you and any other residents of this house into custody," short one said grinning

Ruko felt panic and anger fill her heart.

"On what charges?" She asked enraged, "what right do you have?"

The tall one gave short one a withering look.

"Can we talk about this inside Ruko...may I call you Ruko?" The tall one asked respectively.

"No way in hell you can come in!" Ruko exclaimed.

"Ruko?" Ruko heard Ritsu ask from behind her, "Who are these people?"

"No one Ritsu, go back to bed please," Ruko said trying to fake a smile.

"He just wanted to know why they are here, it's a valid question," Tei said poking her head in.

Ruko sighed then turned back toward the men , "Well why are you here?"

The Taller man coughed then stepped up.

"It is really hard to explain Ms. Ruko. You see...the three of you aren't human...at least not all the way. All three of you have lived many lives. Each live has been different but very similar...this is so hard to explain! You see all three of you are connected because you all have known each other in different times and dimentions..."

Ruko scowled angrly, "Your crazy."

The tall man shook his head,

"There are others like you. They are known as vocaloids..."

Tei suddenly shot up to the man.

"You mean Vocaloids...as in the singers...as in LEN KAGAMINE?" She asked with a scary look in her eye.

"Umm yes? If you come quietly you will actually get to live with Len..." The Taller man said slightly intimitated.

Tei went to say something, but Ruko interrupted.

"And if we don't come quietly?" She asked.

The short man just grinned at that.

"So what...we have to leave our house...and go live with some strange most likely spoiled singers...just because you think we might be some kind of freaks?" Ruko said angrly.

"Not we think!" Short man spat, "We know!"

The taller man sighed and handed Ruko a paper.

"This is the address you have to be at in exactly two weeks...if your not there by then I'm afraid we are going to have to arrest you."

"Why are you doing this?" Ruko whispered.

"Because you guys could be a danger...and the government wants you all in one place. By the way is there any other people residing in this house?"

"No," Ruko said shaking her head, "There is no one but the three of us.

Ruko hoped and prayed Ritsu and Tei would stay silent. The three of them had to be the governments prisoners, but Teto, Rook, and Miko didn't.

The Tall man was silent for a second.

"Okay then, we are going to take our leave," He said turning around, "By the way don't try running ...we will find you."

Then the men left, and Ruko fell to her knees and cried. She felt Ritsu wrapping his arms around her. He was crying too. The only one who seemed to be happy was Tei, who was dancing around humming a song Ruko had never heard before.

*Present day*

Ruko stood, Ritsu's hand in her's, in front of the huge gates of Vocaloid Estate. What she saw was a huge intimatating mansion and iron gates all around. The guard nodded her and the other's way and buzzed them in automatically.

They all walked the path to the house/mansion slowly. They alll had their mouths open. The place was huge!

Finally they made it to the front door. They all stood there ackwardly, no one really willing to press the doorbell. Ruko stood stiff, Ritsu was hopping from foot to foot, and Tei actually looked nervous.

Surprisingly the door opened on it's own. It the door way stood a cute little girl with dark hair plled into pigtails. Ruko Vaguly reconized the girl as the Vocaloid singer Yuki Kaai.

The girl stood stunned for a moment, the she yelled extremely loudly;

"Hey Len! The coffee otaku hermaphrodite person, the missle breasted crossdresser, and your stalker are here!"

Ruko blushed embarrassed. Who did this kid think she was? This girl may look innocent but she was definatly a devil inside!

Ruko was about to tell the girl off when, walking in with his hair down and wearing baggy pjs, Len Kagamine walked in.

End of Chapter One

_Author's Note: Chapter one...done! It's short...the next chapter will be longer. :D I'm so excited to be writing this...I love vocaloid so much. Okay so down to buisness...I have no editor currently...so there might be several mistakes in this. About Ruko's gender...yeah I'm going to write her as a she when her gender isn't mentioned (Her gender won't be mention very often cause she doesn't like talking about it...) I really don't know know if Ritsu likes baseball...I pretty much dedicate any weirdness in this fic to the Vocaloid Roleplay group on facebook by the name of _We Love Those Who Like Vocaloid/Utauloid. _Yeah starting next chapter...Muhahaha But anyway If you have any Questions, Corrections, or Compliments please review or message me! PLEASE REVIEW! I don't care if it's negative or positive...both help me be a better writer in the end. Well see you next time! (T.K. Out)_


	2. Chapter 2

Through the Rain

_Author's Note: Hey! It's me T.K. bringing you chapter 2 of Through the Rain. I love this fic already…..I STILL DON'T OWN VOCALOID! D: Sadface….._

Chapter 2

Ruko stood, mouth open, staring at the famous singing star before her. Len Kagamine, who had millions of fans and lived in a freaking mansion, was answering the door in baggy pajamas. Ruko wasn't the only one speechless Tei stood her face like stone right outside the doorway. Ritsu on the other hand was totally unfazed.

"Are you going to let us in?" Ritsu whined, "This is supposed to me our house now too right?"

Ruko stared at Len waiting for his answer. She was completely surprised by his reaction though.

He began laughing.

"Yeah sorry guys," Len said apologetically, "I was just surprised, they didn't tell me you guys were coming today."

Ruko snorted, "We didn't actually have a choice."

Len shot her a sad glance.

"Well come on in guys…Ritsu's right it is your house too now, so it's not like you guys can't just come on in from now on.

Ruko, Ritsu, and Tei made their way in slowly. All of them were a little embarrassed. Ruko vaguely wondered how Len and Yuki had both known who they were even though they hadn't introduced themselves.

"_Those federal agents most likely told them all about us," _Ruko thought to herself, "_and then they forgot to tell them when we were coming."_

Len and Yuki led the three new comers through the entrance foyer, and through several doors. Finally they came to a living room like area.

"Have a seat," Len nodded toward the comfy looking seats in the middle of the room.

Ritsu immediately sat in the nearest seat. Ruko and Tei remained standing, neither one was particularly comfortable with their surroundings. Len himself settled on a sofa near a beautiful fireplace.

"I bet you all have questions," he began.

"Not really," Ruko sneered, "The federal agents have been in contact all week, and they explained everything."

Len raised an eyebrow, seemingly amused.

"Did they now?"

Ruko nodded, "They told us we have been reincarnated many times….and they we all are connected. I was sort of confusing. But I got the basic idea."

Len nodded, "It's a little more complicated than that…but yes."

"How do we know it's true," Ritsu blunted kicking his feet, "It could all be a lie right?"

"It's not!" Yuki said giggling, "When you start remembering things you see."

Ruko raised an eyebrow.

"Are you saying we are going to remember things about our past lives?"

Len nodded, "It helps to be here, around other Vocaloids. Eventually you start knowing things. You will be talking to someone, and you'll suddenly say something you didn't even know you knew. It's the weirdest feeling in the world."

Ruko was silent, taking in this new information.

"How many of us live here?" Ritsu asked excited.

Len grinned, "A lot. Most of the others are on tour right now though. Wait until you meet the people still here. We are all such a bunch of oddballs."

Ritsu looked so excited he would burst out of his chair. That made Ruko smile; she hadn't seen Ritsu so excited in a very long time.

Len yawned, "You're not going to see a lot of people today though. We had a going away party for Rin last night. She set out on a world tour last night."

"You're not touring together?" Tei said breaking the silence she had held since the group's arrival.

Ruko though she saw a pained look flash across Len's face, but when she blinked it was gone replaced with his smile.

"Nope, it's not like we are attached at the hip or anything. Plus I needed a break from my career."

Tei looked like she was about to ask another question, but Len suddenly interrupted her.

"Hey I'm sure you guys want to get settled in…" He looked behind him and grinned, "Hey Neru! Do me a huge favor and take Yuki to show Ritsu and Tei to their rooms."

A pretty blond girl came out from the shadows. Her hair was set in a ponytail, and she had a cellphone in her hand. She had a look in her eyes that made Ruko immediately sure the two of them could be friends.

"Al...Alright Len," Neru muttered, "If that's what you want."

Len nodded, and she turned and exited the room. Then Len turned and smiled at Yuki, Ritsu, and Tei.

"Better catch her or you'll lose her," He grinned.

Tei and Yuki both jumped up and exited the room. Ritsu also left, not without a concerned glance Ruko's way.

"What's up, I don't get to see my room?" Ruko asked Len with an eyebrow raised.

"Of course you do," Len said yawning again, "I just wanted to speak to you for a second longer."

"Shoot," Ruko muttered.

"I'm sorry, that you all had to leave you home and come here," Len said a hint of sadness in his voice.

Ruko was surprised. That wasn't exactly what she expected him to say. Well she hadn't known what to expect. That defiantly wasn't it though.

Len's mouth twitched into a smile.

"You're surprised I would say that?"

Ruko nodded.

Len looked toward the fireplace, a distant look in his eyes.

"I have seen so many people in your place Ruko. People uprooted from their lives, because the government fears us. Trust me though, give it a week, and this will become your home."

"Why are you just telling me this?" Ruko asked bewildered, "Why not Ritsu and Tei too?"

Len blinked in surprise, "Because _**you **_don't believe you belong here."

"How could you possibly know that?" Ruko whispered eyes wide.

Len laughed, "Because even though you don't believe it…..I know you."

Ruko was speechless. She watched as Len rose from his chair and stretched.

"Well I could go for a snack," Len grinned, "What about you?"

Ruko was so baffled. Len was defiantly different than she thought he was. He didn't seem spoiled or cruel like she had expected. Not only that, but he was looking at her with kindness in his eyes. That was something Ruko had not known very much of in her life.

Len jumped up and headed toward the doorway.

"You coming?" He asked amused, "We have coffee…."

"Wait for me!" Ruko yelled running after the blonde. If there was one thing that could get her moving it was coffee.

*Through*The*Rain*

Len led Ruko through several rooms heading toward the kitchen.

"This house is so huge," Ruko muttered mostly to herself.

"Yeah, but most of it is music studios and places to hold costumes and props," Len said bitterly, "Our actual living part actually is a small portion."

"You don't like your job?" Ruko asked guessing.

Len laughed amused, "Don't get me wrong. I love my job. Singing…..it makes me feel so complete. You'll see."

Ruko stopped right in her tracks.

"What do you mean?" She asked brows furrowed.

Len looked surprised again, "We can all sing! It's what brings us all together. Along with the fact we all seem to meet in each life. No not necessarily…we can have lives where we don't see another Vocaloid….but those are rare. Most of the time we meet at least one other."

Ruko nodded, her brain was starting to hurt from all this new information.

Finally Len opened the next door, and Ruko finally saw the kitchen.

I was huge.

It was also high tech and up to date. Ruko looked around with wide eyes at the wide array of technological devices. Her eyes fell on the bar like counter that separated half of the room. She was startled to see two unconscious figures sitting there.

Len sighed, "I told them to go to bed! Several hours ago!"

Len marched up to the pair, Ruko following unsurely behind. Ruko could see the two clearly now. One was a man with long blonde hair. He was sprawled out along the counter, with a glass of amber liquid in one hand and the newest gaming system in the other. The other one was a girl with long white hair, who was curled into a ball on the bar stool.

"Q-Ball! Haku!" Len growled at the two, "If you're going to pass out somewhere do it in you own room!"

"It's no use Len," A voice said from the kitchen doorway, "We have been trying to wake them for hours, and they are out cold."

Ruko turned to see two men in the doorway. One was a fair haired guy only wearing a pair of tulip imprinted pajama pants. The other was a blonde guy (Ruko was starting to wonder about all these blonde guys) wearing Headphones and an amused look.

Len turned to the two and nodded toward Ruko.

"Sora, Leon, this is Ruko. Ritsu, Tei, and she arrived a little while ago."

The one with headphones nodded a smile on his face, "We saw Tei and Ritsu earlier, gaping at their rooms. Wait until the find out France is on the same hallway as them.*(1)"

The tulip one glared at the other.

"Sora is polite to introduce ourselves to the beautiful woman."

The tulip one (obviously Leon) took Ruko's hand and grinned.

"Welcome to the house Ruko-chan. I am Leon and this fool is Sora"

"Hello," Ruko muttered slightly embarrassed.

"Hey!" Sora retorted, "Who are you calling a fool?"

Leon smirked but didn't answer.

"Umm I'm taking my hand back," Ruko muttered pulling her hand from Leon's grip.

"What are we going to do with the two of them," Len muttered gesturing toward to unconscious pair at the counter.

"Let them sleep?" Ruko said surprising the three guys, "They seem tired, and they are going to be majorly hung over when they wake up…."

Len shrugged, "yeah sure whatever."

Ruko yawned, she was surprisingly tired. She glance at the clock on the wall, it was only five-thirty pm.

Len looked concerned, "Are you tired Ruko? I could show you to your room….."

"I'll do it!" Sora piped up taking Ruko's hand and leading her away before either Len or Leon could say anything.

Ruko blinked in surprise, she wasn't sure what to say to the guy leading her out of the room.

He led her through several rooms until they came to a long hallway. Then they walked until they found a purple door with a Pikachu holding a coffee cup on the front.

"You ready for this?" Sora asked grinning.

Ruko nodded, completely unsure of what to expect.

Sora opened the door, and Ruko gasped.

End of Chapter 2

_Author's notes:_

_*(1) LOL only certain people are going to get this….:P_

_Hey guys! I feel like I take forever to update…..sorry life is weird for me right now. Hahaha I published this without having either one of my editors look at it! So if there are several mistakes in this it's entirely my fault. Umm not much to say here…other than once again I have to thank my friends at _We Love Those Who Like Vocaloid/Utauloid. _Especially Q-Ball for letting me use him as a character. :D They are all awesome and so inspirational! Thank you dear readers if you have any Questions, Corrections, or Compliments please review or message me! (T.K. Out!)_


	3. Chapter 3

Through the Rain

_Author's note: I'm so very sorry I take so long to update! (How's that for a hello?) T.K. here…this chapter is irritating…. just saying….I still don't own Vocaloid…sadface…_

Chapter 3

Ruko stood, wide eyed, staring at the room before her. It was huge. The bed itself seemed like it would hold four people. There was a mini bar with coffee.

Lots of coffee.

The room itself was gorgeous. The walls were a deep purple and the floor was adorned with a black carpet.

Ruko could find nothing to say as she sat down on the bed trying to take it all in.

Sora looked at her amused.

"You also have your own bathroom and walk in closet," he said grinning.

"NO WAY!" Ruko replied shocked. She had always had to share a bathroom with at least two people

Sora nodded toward two doors to their left.

"Yeah it's a wonder some of us leave our rooms," he laughed.

Ruko fell back and stared at the ceiling.

"This is so much to get used to," She murmured.

"Yeah," Sora replied laying beside her.

They were both silent for several minutes.

"Hey Sora?" Ruko asked quietly breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" Sora replied looking toward her.

"Do…. do I really belong here? Does anyone really remember me?" Ruko asked embarrassed, "Nothing…. nobody here seems familiar…..is it possible that someone made a mistake?"

Ruko wondered for a moment if Sora was going to laugh. She was surprised when he sat up and took her hand.

"You know Ruko…I really do hope you remember me first," He said with an adorable smile, "we had such fun in our last life."

Ruko stared at him speechless. He just grinned and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry you'll remember," He whispered.

Then he left the room, leaving Ruko confused and completely speechless.

Through*the*Rain

Ruko woke up at around five the next morning completely confused. I took her several seconds to realize she was in her bedroom, in her new house, with her new family. Ruko groaned, she had slept for around twelve hours. Who knew what kind of trouble Ritsu and Tei had gotten into in that amount of time?

Ruko slipped of her bed and walked to the closet, once again her mouth dropped open. There had to be a whole clothes store in there! She just quickly grabbed a random outfit and changed quickly. Then she pulled a brush through her hair and tried to retrace her way back to the kitchen.

Ruko walked in and saw Q-Ball at the counter, reading the paper and sipping on a coffee.

"Good morning," Ruko said shyly, "I'm Ruko Yukone."

Q looked up from his coffee and smiled warmly, dispiriting any negative thought Ruko had about the man.

"Good morning Ruke!" Q said grinning, "I am the great Q-Ball. I am the protector and healer and great friend around here."

Ruko giggled, "nice to meet you!"

"Good morning sunshine," Sora said from behind Ruko, making her jump.

"M…Morning Sora," Ruko replied blushing.

Q raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Sora on the other hand was grinning quite evilly.

Len walked in still looking tired, Neru and Tei following close behind.

"Morning everyone," he said yawning.

"Morning!" Everyone responded in return.

Len smiled Ruko's way, "Did you sleep well Ruko?"

Ruko nodded in response.

Sora grinned and sat beside Q-Ball.

"What's the plan today Len?" He asked amused.

Len sighed, "We have to help Rui with the tree house, we need to plan Yuki's going away party and Mako's homecoming, oh and I need to talk to Rei…. again."

Sora snorted, "He isn't going to listen to you Len."

Len frowned, "he will if he doesn't want to sleep in the basement…. in one of Rui's torture devices."

Ruko shook her head confused, "Are we talking about Rei Kagene? He lives here too?"

Sora glanced her way worried.

Len nodded, "Of course, he's one of us."

Ruko snorted, "Is he really a walking sex organ like the tabloids say?"

Sora started laughing, but Len shot her a disapproving glance.

"We don't judge people here Ruko. You know as well as the rest of us how it feels to be judged negatively by others. As for Rei…. you'll have to meet him and find out," Len said a hint of coldness in his voice.

Ruko flushed embarrassed.

"So Yuki's leaving?" Ruko asked trying to change the subject.

Q nodded, "She up and decided last night she was going to Peru."

Len laughed, "she thinks she'll find a pastor there to marry and have six kids with…."

Ruko barely listened to the rest of the conversation; her mind kept coming back to how unreal it all was. She was entirely confused when she heard Sora calling her name.

"Hello? Ruko…. are you awake?" Sora asked amused, "we want to know if you'll go first?"

"First for what?" Ruko asked confused, "sorry I sort of spaced out for a second."

"Len was wondering if you wanted to sing today," Neru responded smiling.

Ruko's eyes widened, "No I don't think so…I really can't sing that well…"

"Liar!" Tei interrupted, "I have heard you sing! You're good enough!"

Ruko shot Tei an angry look, "really I would prefer not to…"

Len shrugged, "Sing whenever you want…I just know Kamirei, Ayumi, and SeeU were all looking forward to meeting you…but they are all recording today…"

Ruko shook her head, "I'll run into them at some point I'm sure."

"Don't be so stubborn!" Ruko heard a voice from behind her say, "just sing! You'll feel better afterward"

Ruko turned to see none other than Rei Kagene standing in the doorway. His black hair falling over gold eyes and intense stare made him gorgeous.

But Ruko immediately disliked him.

"Hello," Rei said with a small smile on his face, "I'm Rei Kagene, and you must be Ruko Yukone."

Ruko nodded in response not meeting his eyes, "hello."

Rei practically glided in front of her. He brushed the hair from her red eye and grinned.

"Shy are you?"

Ruko felt a hand pull her back, and before she knew it she was in Sora's arms. She looked at him, and was surprised to anger in his eyes.

"Back off Rei," Sora growled.

Rei laughed, " Cool off Sora…I was only saying hello."

Sora said nothing in return, only wrapping his arms tighter around Ruko in response.

"Sora…" Ruko began, but a huge explosion interrupted her.

"What's she doing now?" Rei muttered to himself.

Len gave Rei an exasperated look.

"You're supposed to be watching her."

Rei rolled his eyes, "I was a little busy."

Ruko was confused again.

"What's going on?" She asked curious.

Sora shrugged still holding her tight.

"Oh nothing…. Rui just blew something up again."

End of chapter 3

_Author's note: So sorry it's so short. It was giving me so much trouble…once again I'm so sorry it's late. Life has been…quite strange lately. I have to thank the people at _We Love Those Who Like Vocaloid/Utauloid. _I love them all! :3 I totally apologize to Rei right now for Ruko rudely calling him a walking sex organ. Ruko apologize!_

_Ruko: Hell no…._

_Oh well…. Dear readers if you have any Questions, Corrections, or Compliments please review or message me! (T.K. Out!)_


End file.
